


Mistakes and Cakes

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: New York State of Mind [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fili's a Banker, Kili's an Attorney, Modern AU, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jccgar1 prompt- What about Tauriel meeting with Legolas to plan a surprise dinner for Kili ( promotion or b day), Fili catches them hanging out, tells Kili who gets a little jealous/insecure, but gets embarrassed when he finds out Legolas is just her friend? In the end it all works out and tauriel thinks it's cute that he got a little jealous?</p><p> </p><p>“Tauriel? You saw Tauriel?” Kili repeated, his face growing hot. He felt lightheaded, as if he might pass out. “Out with… someone else?” he swallowed the growing lump in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Fii looked guilty. “Some blond guy, with long hair,” he said, not meeting Kili’s eyes. “She was whispering into his ear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes and Cakes

There was nothing Fili enjoyed more than having a beer by himself after work. Kili always teased him for it, calling him a weird loner, but after a hectic week, a cold brew and some people watching was just what he needed.

 

Fili would be lying if he said he didn’t love his job. Being a banker was beyond stressful, but numbers had always made sense to him, and he had used that to his advantage.

 

Drawing a long pull from his beer, his attention was caught by a flash of red by the bar. A tall leggy woman was sitting there, dressed in a bright red sweater, whispering in the ear of her friend. The woman in red had long hair cascading over her shoulder, her companion had his own hair pulled back in a ponytail. They were hard not to watch, their high, haughty features looking like something out of a magazine. 

 

He looked quizzically at the woman again, her face ringing a bell in his head. He had seen her before, and then it hit him: Kili.

 

Kili had shown him a picture of his new girlfriend the last time they had had dinner, proudly pointing out the shock of long red hair. Tauriel was her name, and his brother really liked her. Fili didn’t, not anymore.

 

He scowled as he watched the two giggle at each other, their bodies so close their legs were touching. Sure Kili hadn’t said they were exclusive, but that didn’t mean she should be out canoodling with some pretty boy.

 

Fili ordered another beer, pretending to watch the game on the TV right behind the loving couple, his hackles rising with each whisper. Kili was a big boy but age didn’t stop Fili from being his older brother and wanting to protect him, especially from some red-headed she-devil.

 

He dug into his pocket for his phone, fumbling fingers searching for his brothers number. Fili brought the mobile to his ear.

 

‘C’mon, pick up!’ he mouthed, his eyes trained on Tauriel and her mystery suitor. The phone rang twice more before Kili picked up.

 

“Kee? Hey! It’s me… Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night? Around six… What about Forlini’s? Perfect… I’ll see you then.”

 

~~~

 

Kili hadn’t liked the catch in Fili’s voice when he’d called. There was clearly something wrong. The call had distracted him most of the day and he jumpy as he finished his work, almost dreading the news his brother was sure to give.

 

He tried in vain to figure out what it could be. If there was something wrong with their mother or father, Thorin would have called him directly, not relayed a message through Fili. And if something was up with their uncle, Mom would have been the one to tell him.

 

Kili finally gave up on trying to work, seeing as he was getting nothing done and only agitating his paralegal instead. Sigrid was fantastic, but sometimes his nervous energy rubbed off on her.

 

“Get out of here,” she ordered finally, stuffing his jacket into his hands. “Go make someone else crazy!”

 

If it were anyone else, Kili would have taken offense, but he knew she said it with love.

 

Kili was grateful Fili had picked a restaurant close to his office as it was down pouring outside, soaking everything. He exited along Hogan Place, running down Baxter Street trying to stay dry.

By the time he reached Forlini’s, he looked like a wet dog, hair lank and plastered to his skull. Stepping under the awning outside, Kili pulled his hair back just in time to get it yanked by a grinning Fili.

 

“Nice hair, bro,” his brother joked, running a hand through his own short curls, spraying Kili with droplets of water.

 

“At least let me get inside before you belittle me,” Kili shot back, smirking despite being drenched.

 

Fili just laughed.

 

~~~~~

Kili knew they’d been coming to this restaurant for too long when the manager seated them with their standard bottle of red wine and a basket of steaming bread. He and his fellow fourth years had made a habit of coming here at least once a month when their hectic schedules allowed it. 

 

He watched Fili carefully over the top of his menu, willing his brother to give away some sign about what their impromptu dinner was about. Fili didn’t do spontaneous, everything was planned down to the last detail. 

 

He waited until the waiter took their orders before he started talking. 

 

“So I was at the bar last night,” Fili started. 

 

Kili raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah?” 

 

“And I ...uhhhh… saw someone you ...uhhhh… know?” 

 

Kili rolled his eyes. “Would you stop being so damn cryptic and spit it out already?!” 

 

“I-saw-your-girlfriend-with-a-blond-guy-at-the-bar,” Fili blurted out. 

 

“Tauriel? You saw Tauriel?” Kili repeated, his face growing hot. He felt lightheaded, as if he might pass out. “Out with… someone else?” he swallowed the growing lump in his throat. 

 

Fii looked guilty. “Some blond guy, with long hair,” he said, not meeting Kili’s eyes. “She was whispering into his ear.”

 

Kili thought he might throw up, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. The very thought of his girlfriend, out with someone else made him want to hit something, or someone very, very hard. 

 

“What are you going to do?” Fili asked quietly. 

 

Kili poured himself a glass of wine and brought the glass to his lips, draining half of it in a single gulp. “I’m going to get to the bottom of this.” 

 

~~~~~

In retrospect, this was probably not one of his greatest ideas. In fact, marching over to someone’s apartment after having drunk two bottles of wine ranked in his top five worst ideas ever. 

 

He banged on the door so hard the frame shook. 

 

Inside he heard scrambling and then Tauriel opened the door slightly, peering out at him. “Uh... Hey, Kili,” she said brightly, shutting the door and unlocking the chain. 

 

Tauriel sidled out of the door, closing it most of the way behind her and blocking his view to the inside of her apartment. 

 

“Can I come in?” Kili asked, trying to see around her. 

 

“Uhhh...” she fumbled. “Can you come back... uhhh... later? I’m busy… uhhhh cleaning the apartment?”

 

“I can help you,” Kili countered, putting his hand on the door, but Tauriel was holding it tightly. 

 

“No, that’s alright,” she sounded nervous. “I... uhhh...”

 

“My brother saw you out at the bar with another guy,” Kili blurted, the alcohol in his bloodstream eroding his internal filter to nothing. “Whispering in his ear. Did- did you meet someone else?” 

 

Tauriel at least had the decency to blush, and then she smiled.

 

“I didn't meet him,” she sounded like she was fighting the urge to laugh, and it only made him more angry. “I've known him for years. He's inside actually. Would you like to meet him?” 

 

Kili gave her a pained look.

 

She opened the door. 

 

There were two men inside, a slender waifish looking blond man and a burly red-head that he knew. 

 

“Gimli?!” 

 

His cousin smiled at him, a smirk that was full of guilt. “Hey, Kili.” 

 

Kili was left gaping like a fish out of water. 

 

“Kili,” Tauriel cut in. “This is my friend, Legolas,” she indicated the blond. “He's Gimli’s… Boyfriend.” 

 

Kili’s eyes grew round. “But the whispering … And the bar…?” 

 

She laughed, pulling him closer. “I was trying to plan a surprise party… for you… before Fili went and ruined it.” 

 

“You weren't cheating on me?” 

 

Tauriel shook her head, twining her arms around his neck and kissing his nose. 

 

Kili felt his cheeks light up with embarrassment. He smiled sheepishly at her. 

 

“Were you jealous?” she asked coyly, winding a strand of his hair around her finger. 

 

“Insanely,” he admitted begrudgingly, burying his hot face in her shoulder. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean-” 

 

She kissed him, full and hard on the mouth. 

 

“You're adorable,” he could hear the smile in her voice, “Now that it's no longer a secret… Do you think me jumping out of a cake is too much?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for my beta, beng. She's wonderful!
> 
> I take prompts for this series, so feel free to give me some!


End file.
